


Stolen Moments

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, and dorks, and drunk shadow!, featuring conflicted Vio!, flirting may ensue!, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: In Book 2 of the manga (The Legend of Zelda Four Swords, By: Akira Himekawa) Vio and Green have a duel which results in Green's supposed death. This takes place immediately following and explores the dynamics between Vio and Shadow.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series that I am doing on Vio and shadow   
> enjoy!

All the way back to the fire temple, Shadow enthusiastically rehashed every aspect of Vio’s duel with Green.  Shadow was practically skipping along the path. He turned to Vio, rambling on. "And when Green almost got toasted by that golem! It was hilarious! Green never even saw it coming! And then when you called him soft! It totally threw him off his rhythm! And your recovery when...." His endless chattering became background noise, though Vio soon noticed that his toes began to dangle in midair as  he began floating in excitement. But Vio couldn't engage in the banter, his mind was racing, adrenalin still roaring through his veins. What if he had miscalculated? What if he had actually killed Green? Internal blunt force trauma damage was tricky, what if he had done more than knock him unconscious? No, he couldn't think like that. He had to trust that Red and Blue would take care of him…

Vio was preoccupied, Shadow could tell by the way he kept looking off into the distance and how he flinched when he was startled. Shadow wasn't stupid, and he had been observant of his new friend in case of any attempts at betrayal. Vio was a hero, after all, and Shadow had not been entirely sure of his loyalty until now.  _ Maybe I have been watching too closely  _ Shadow thought as the way Vio’s shoulders tensed as he nearly tripped on the stairs made shadows stomach flutter.

_ What's the average strength of the Hylian epidermal layer?! I should have done more research… whats Shadow babbling about now? Shit, I haven't been paying attention.  _  Vio tried to pull away from his morbid thoughts but he kept getting distracted. 

_Vio had killed for him… what did that mean?_ Shadow mused. Obviously, it showed his loyalty, that Shadow’s suspicions of his allegiance were groundless. But Vio was a hero, and he had never killed before, Perhaps that’s why he was so quiet.  So Shadow talked. He talked to fill the silence, he talked to try to draw out a smile, he talked to distract them both, and after a while, it started to work. Vio began to relax, his shoulders softened and he began commenting and gesturing with his hands more and more frequently.

They began to talk about swordplay and strategy as they climbed the temple steps, Vio becoming more animated as Shadow’s enthusiasm became infectious.

Once they got back to the temple Shadow threw open the doors declaring to all the minions in hearing distance

“Bring all the apple mead from the cellar! We are getting sloshed tonight!”

All of the monsters cheered and began making preparations for a party. Shadow settled Vio into one of the two large throne’s on the main dais while he lounged in the other. They continued their conversation as they watched the preparations. Great oak casks of Hylian apple mead were brought up from the cellar and the kitchen was raided for cups and goblets. Once the preparations were complete and the henchmen were gathered in the main hall Shadow stood on his throne to give a speech. 

Vio tried not to squirm on the dais, he wasn't fond of being the center of attention. 

“Drink your fill everyone, we’re celebrating!” Shadow yelled, “To my friend Vio! He has vanquished the Green Hero!” 

“To Vio!” shouted the monsters.

“He will rule Death Mountain beside me! What do you say!”

“All hail Vio!” All the monsters bellowed, raising their mugs in a toast.

Vio smiled and lifted his glass in acknowledgment, but the liquid never touched his lips. 

Shadow downed his entire glass after the toast and grinned at his hero. 

“It's good, right?” 

“Yeah. It’s really good,” Vio said, giving Shadow a small smile in return. Relieved that everyone had stopped paying attention to him. 

“I'm gonna grab another. Want one? Shadow asked.

“Nope, I'm gonna savor this one,” Vio responded. Swirling the amber liquid slowly.  Shadow shrugged, rising from his seat and heading over to find the barrels. Vio scanned the room before discreetly dumping his mead out a window. Vio watched as Shadow mingled with his men chatting and on occasion howling with laughter. Vio stayed on the dais near the terrace where Shadow had seated him. A place of honor he had said but Vio didn’t feel terribly deserving of honor right now. He politely refused to mingle as an increasingly tipsy Shadow tried to drag him into the throng of monsters. There was no way he could put on a happy drunk act right now so he figured aloof was his next best option.

The party was in full swing with Shadow having started a band playing when he returned to the dais for the third time. Shadow rested his arm on Vio’s chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Come on, Champion, come join the party! This is all for you, after all. You should enjoy it,” he said in a velvety tone as he lounged across Vio’s chair.

“Sure,” Vio said. He had avoided mingling for too long, and it would look suspicious if he turned Shadow down again.

“Follow me,” Shadow turned his hand sliding down Vio’s arm to rest in his palm. The assorted horde cheered as their new lords descended the dais together and began to maneuver through the crowd of intoxicated beasts. Vio’s heart pounded as he felt the crowd smothering him, but Shadow seemed right at home. He only noticed Vio’s distress when a server broke through there entwined hands. 

“Well, lava lizards...” he muttered.  The crowd was dense and had quite effectively separated him from Vio, and considering neither of them were the tallest of individuals it would be a challenge to find him again. He finally found Vio pressed into a quieter corner, trying not to get stuck in a Hinox conga line. Shadow shouldered his way into the tiny corner with Vio, effectively trapping him against the wall. 

_ Goddesses, he's hot,  _ Shadow thought, looking at Vio pinned against the wall. It was then that he noticed just how much distress Vio seemed to be in. He was desperately trying to keep his knees from giving out while he covered his sensitive ears to protect them from the cacophony of music, shrieks, and howls coming from the assembled horde. 

“Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?” Shadow shouted over the music. 

Vio nodded, readily grabbing Shadow’s hand with both of his own so there was less chance of them being separated again. He had to get out of here before he lost control completely. No one seemed to notice their Prince and his consort leave the party as they slipped up the stairs towards the dragon roosts. 

“I want to show you something,” Shadow said as they climbed the stairs, hand in hand.

“What is it?” Vio asked, trailing behind now that he had regained a little composure, he was unsure of how much he had revealed in his distress. But their entwined hands pulled him forward and he could hardly back out now.

“It's a surprise!” Shadow said, grinning.

“Of course it is” Vio sighed. But Shadow didn’t seem to have heard him as he sprinted up the remainder of the stairs, dragging Vio with him. They emerged on a terrace that overlooked all of Eldin valley. 

“Wow, that's some view” Vio said, leaning against the wall of the temple, breathless from the near sprint up the stairs. He gazed over the barren cliffs of Eldin volcano that slowly gave way to a lush forest a silver river wending its way under the sun brushed leaves. He'd seen the view before of course but there was a unique and eerie beauty in the way the twilight sky illuminated the trees. The full moon reflected off the obsidian cliffs and illuminated the valley like a dark mirror. It was gorgeous in a dangerous and deadly sort of way as if it knew full well the dangers that it harbored in its depths.

“Yeah, this is one of my favorite places to come. The colors when twilight turns into night remind me of you,” Shadow said, turning to smile at his hero. And Vio was suddenly captivated by something else, the landscape fading away before him as Shadow rested his hand on the stone wall by Vio’s head. He found himself lost in the swirling depths of the Dark Prince’s eyes as he leaned closer. They reflected silver in the moonlight and had dilated considerably to compensate for the lack of light. He could so easily fall into those stele stained depths...

After a second of silence what Shadow had said seemed to register in his drink-addled mind and he balked suddenly noticing their proximity. His heart pounded as he abruptly dropped Vio’s hand.  _ Was I about to?...  _

_ You already came this far, _ a voice whispered in the back of his mind, and in his inebriated state, he agreed. He gently rested his hands on Vio’s shoulders, pushing him firmly against the wall. 

“Shadow, what--” Vio gasped. 

“You’re beautiful,” Shadow interrupted him, moving one hand to cradle Vio’s face. “You're beautiful...” he repeated, “I wish the goddesses would stop the moon from rising, stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever.” 

Vio couldn't look away from those star-strewn depths as Shadow espoused his charms leaning in for a kiss. Vio managed to glance sideways at the last second and shadow backed off immediately. 

_ Way to go, genius, you scared him off just like you do with everyone!  _ The voice in his mind scolded. But he couldn't give up just yet; he was already in too deep, so what the hell. He gently slid his hands down Vio’s chest until their hands met once again. Vio’s muscles began to relax as Shadow’s hands left his chest, only to tighten again as Shadow raised his hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. Those moon filled eyes met his own amethyst irises, and a fiery blush spread across his cheeks.

_ This is it, I am going to die, right here  _ Vio thought I'm _ gonna combust from embarrassment and it will all be over. _

But luckily for Vio Shadow’s liquid courage seemed to have worn off. He abruptly dropped Vio’s hand and ran to the railing of the terrace, hoping that Vio wouldn't see the warm blush creeping across his cheeks and up to the tips of his pointy ears. 

But he did.

“Anyway,” Shadow muttered, clearing his throat as his voice cracked, “I brought you up here so you could see the kingdom that you earned today.”  _ Our Kingdom,  _ he thought

“So  _ this  _ is our country,” Vio said slowly joining him at the railing as he trying to act casual and to forget Shadow’s befuddled confession.  

“That's right. Nice, huh?” Shadow said, leaning up against the side of the balustrade overlooking the valley. Vios casual tone had returned some of his ordinary panache “Vio, you've got potential. ...Not  _ just _ this small mountain. Together we could rule the whole  _ world _ …” 

“You mean turn on Lord Vaati?” Vio asked, his gaze catching Shadow’s eye before sweeping  over the valley

“I'm the one who woke Vaati up,” Shadow said, jumping up to sit on the banister,  “It'd be just as easy to seal him away again!”

“But…” Vio hesitated, “There's someone  _ else _ behind Vaati, isn't there?”

Shadow stiffened. “Yeah, there is,” he spoke slowly, lying back along the banister, “Gannon, King Of Darkness. While the heroes are focused on Vaati, Gannon is gathering power, but I can't do anything about  _ him _ . He’s the one who drew me out of the dark mirror,” he said, looking up at Vio from one elbow.

“Dark mirror? What's that?” Vio asked. A sly grin spread across Shadow’s face.

“Want to see?”

The sounds of the party grew louder as they made there way back down the stairs, but they kept going, down to a floor Vio had never been on before. But it seemed the monsters had.  Several Hinox had made there way down to the mirror chamber and in there, drunken stupor thought it was a grand idea to pose in front of and poke the mirror of darkness.

“What are you idiots doing?!” Shadow yelled, “Hands-off! Are you trying to break it?!! Get out!” Shadows sweeping glare was all the motivation that the drunk monsters needed to get out fast. 

“Hmph! Those idiots,” he sighed, turning to Vio. 

“This is the dark mirror. It provides a limitless supply of dark power! As long as we've got this, we can't lose.” 

“I see,” Vio said as he contemplated the ornate mirror. It was a pure black surface, like melted obsidian in a gilded frame. It felt as if something or someone was watching him on the other side, hidden away in the dark depths. He was relieved when Shadow came to stand next to him. Shadow didn't look at the mirror for long.  As silence fell, he firmly grabbed Vio’s hand.

“Come on. There's something else I want to show you,” he said turning abruptly to head up a new flight of stairs. He seemed upset; his grip was much harder than it had been before, and he was so tense that it looked like he might snap at any moment. Vio followed him up the new path in silence. As they got further from the mirror, Shadow relaxed again, and Vio gathered his courage to ask a dangerous question. But before he could ask, Shadow stopped and looked him straight in the eyes, grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Don't go back there alone, it's dangerous. Especially at night,” he said, shivering “Never look in mirrors at night…  you never know what you'll see.” Vio was surprised and simply nodded in agreement. Shadow seemed satisfied with the answer as his tense frame softened. “Come on, I need another drink,” he said releasing Vio to continue up the stairs. 

“So, could Gannon be defeated using the dark powers from that mirror?” Vio asked, not moving.

“Impossible!” Shadow said as he continued to climb, “He draws his strength from the dark power. The only way to defeat him is for Princess Zelda to imbue the Heroes with her power. That's why we can't let her escape from the Tower of the Winds.” 

_ Tower … of the Winds _ , Vio filed that piece of information away for further contemplation.

“Then what if we let Princess Zelda free at just the right time to destroy Ganon?” 

_ I hope this works,  _ Vio thought.

“What?!” Shadow stopped in his tracks, aghast. Only now did he realize that Vio had fallen behind.

“Then we can rule the whole world! No one above us, just you and me, Shadow,” Vio said, beginning to step up to the next stair. He drew closer to Shadow with his lure of power and false promises.

“I see!” Shadow said after thinking for a second, “Gotcha! It just might work!” He walked back down the stairs to Vio. “You’re even more devious than I am!” he exclaimed, throwing his arm around Vio’s shoulders.

“Enough with the flattery,” Vio grinned. Warmth swept through his body as his muscles relaxed.

“ I'm serious, Vio,” Shadow said, pulling him close. “For the first time, I feel like I have a real friend. Someone I can trust.”At the word trust, Vio’s heart plummeted as fast as it had soared. Vio wanted to scream. But he held it together as Shadow continued to lead him up the tower, talking excitedly about something Vio could hardly hear.

Shadow was in even higher spirits as they reached the top of the temple. until now Shadow had been holding back as to not drive his hero towards his more lawful tendencies, but now that he had his first kill, a hero, his brother no less… no, he must be on my side he wouldn't have done it otherwise. Now it was time to show him what this dark kingdom was all about. Besides, Vio had been rather quiet since the fight. Maybe he was upset? Well, nothing cheered Shadow up more than soaring on dragon back, maybe Vio would feel the same. Chaos and destruction were a close second, but maybe not quite as fun as spending time with a certain hero… 

The prince and his hero climbed up the main tower of the temple until they reached the final landing, which connected to a stone platform suspended in the hollow center of the tower. The stone here was different from the rest of the tower it seemed to be a silica conglomerate of some type. Vio looked around the huge vaulted room, trying to deduce what caused the natural looking caverns in the walls. Caverns of melted glass as if… 

“Shadow! Get down!” Vio cried, lunging across the terrace to knock the prince flat on his back As a great serpent swooped low and landed in front of Shadow. The towering mass of black sinew growled. It's diamond head swaying to better survey the pair with its emerald slited eyes. When neither interloper moved the great dragon growled, tossing his horned head and pacing in front of the intruders, clearly agitated. It’s plate mail scales rustling ominously. 

“ That's a dragon, what do we do!” Vio whispered, shielding his prince with his body. 

“Oh my Goddesses, you heroes are annoying,” Shadow grumbled into the floor.

“What?” Vio exclaimed

“By Din's fire, Vio! Get off me! It's fine!” Shadow grumbled, wriggling out from beneath his valiant if misguided hero. 

“Shadow wait!” Vio whispered reaching out to stop him from approaching the horned terror. But Shadow simply strolled over to the dragon who immediately calmed and after sniffing him for injury nuzzled the top of his head in greeting. As shadow stroked her nose the dragon crouched down to allow Shadow to climb aboard. 

“Come on!” He said readily climbing atop the great beast.

“That’s a dragon,” Vio said in shock. Standing slowly. “You are sitting on a dragon…” he muttered, cautiously approaching the great beast. 

“She's my favorite,” Shadow said, patting her scaly neck as she gave a contented rumble in return. Vio froze at the sound. 

“Kuroishuu hush you’ll scare him” Shadow admonished. She tossed her head imperiously almost butting Shadow in the nose, Shadow enthusiastically scratched her neck in return and she rolled on her side like a happy puppy almost purring. The entire tower shook as the dragon rolled over and Vio, who had backed up to avoid the falling beast, jumped in surprise losing his balance near the edge of the railingless terrace. “Kuroishuu! Fetch!” Shadow commanded the dragon immediately lunged forward and gently plucked Vio off the precipice by the back of his tunic. She set him gently next to her fore paw and crouched down so that he could clamber up. She gently nudged him with her nose when he hesitated and he gently patted her nose with a shaking hand. 

“ Come on!” Shadow said with a grin, extending a had to help Vio up, “We don't got all night.” Vio took his hand and he was smoothly pulled onto the dragons back behind Shadow. The prince was stronger than he looked. 

“Ready to see what we do for fun round these parts?” Shadow asked Vio, looking over his shoulder at his hero. Vio nodded, and Shadow grinned in response. 

“All you have to do is hold on tight. I'll take care of the rest, ok?” 

“Ok,” Vio said, slowly reaching up to let his hands fall on Shadow’s shoulders as if any sudden movements might spook their epic mount. 

“Not like that,” Shadow laughed, grabbing Vio’s hands and draping them around his waist. He forced Vio to scoot up so that his chest was flush against Shadows back. Vio was glad Shadow was in front so he couldn't see him blush. Well, that problem was remedied as the dragon rose to its full height and stretched its wings. Vio was glad Shadow had adjusted his grip as he was now clinging to his prince much tighter. 

“Hold on tight!” Shadow crowed and Vio paled as the dragon lept off the terrace without warning to dive like a stooping hawk. The hero’s hands constricted around Shadow’s middle with enough force to knock the wind out of the prince. The dragon pulled out of the dive with a snap of leathery wings. The dive giving her enough momentum to shoot them out of the opening in the roof. They flew high above death mountain and the dragon began to circle the valley. Shadow felt unstoppable! Wind in his hair, his hero’s arms around his waist, and a weapon of mass destruction at his command! It would have been a perfect moment if only he could breathe…

“Now, let the destruction begin!” Shadow squeaked once he could get some air past Vio’s death grip around his waist. The dragon roared, and Shadow felt Vio shiver behind him. The beast swooped down to the mouth of the volcano and emitted an avalanche of flames into its gaping maw.

“Wreak havoc, Death Mountain! Devour the forest!” The great mountain gurgled as it began to spew lava and magma. It threw great clouds of rock skyward that the dragon maneuvered around, happy to be given a challenge. Once the minor eruption was over, the dragon hovered in the air, giving its riders a splendid panorama of the damage the volcano had wrought.   

“Pretty cool, eh?” Shadow said. Vio’s grip began to loosen as he took in the panorama below. The sloping valley lit up as the unnatural firelight illuminated the fringes of the ancient forest as it went up in smoke. The silhouettes of animals fleeing the inferno skated across the barren foothills and deep into the forest. 

“So, that's the power of Darkness,” Vio muttered. He gasped as the forests around the mountain began to go up in flames. 

“Now, onto the human towns! We’ll burn them all! Spread Darkness to the horizon! I'll show them, everyone, who taunted me-- who called me just a Shadow. I’m going to destroy your entire world!” He began to laugh maniacally and fell backward into Vio’s lap. He looked up, expecting to see his companion as delighted in the destruction they had caused as he was, but Vio was all too pale. His gaze was far away, transfixed by the flames licking the forest floor below.

“You ok?” Shadow asked, his joy in chaos abruptly changing to concern for his dear Hero. 

“Ya…” Vio stuttered, “I just wasn't expecting this…” he shook ever so slightly. 

A sobering thought occurred to Shadow,  _ Maybe I went too far,  _ the voice whispered. Vio really didn’t look good...  “Well, I think that's enough for tonight, anyway,” he said, sitting up, “Ready to go home?”

Vio nodded and Shadow began steering the dragon on a meandering path back to the temple. As they glided through the calm evening Vio’s grip relaxed further and came to rest on Shadow’s hips.  As their dragon soared through the cool twilight the stress and exertions of the day swept over him. Vio slumped against his prince’s shoulder. Shadow stiffened as Vio shifted closer to him on the dragon’s back, resting his head on Shadow’s shoulder. But they still had a ways to go, and he soon melted into the warmth at his back as they winged their way through the cool eve.  He was happy that he was in front so that Vio couldn't see the warm blush tinting his cheeks pink. By the time they got home, Vio seemed to have recovered from whatever had upset him and was gently snoring against Shadow’s shoulder. For his own part, Shadow’s good mood had returned, due in no small part to Vio’s hands resting lightly on his hips for the entire ride back. 

Once they got back they found the party still in full swing with the forces of darkness living it up! The band had found its rhythm and was currently playing a peppy dance number. 

“Dance with me Vio!” shadow said pulling Vio into his arms. 

“Knock it off shadow” Vio laughed “besides I can't dance”

“I say you can!” Shadow said with a grin 

Vio shook his head and tried to back away

“Come on! I love this song pleeeeasesssseeee!” Shadow said looking up into Vio’s face with the widest puppy dog pout Vio had ever seen. And Vio was a weak weak man

“Fine!” he sighed “one dance” 

“YESSS!” shadow cried immediately swinging them into the center of the dancefloor. 

Vio really did have no idea what he was doing but Shadow was a strong leader and a surprisingly good teacher even when Vio kept stepping on his feet. 

“You place your hand here on my shoulder yep! Just like that, then its step step one two three, step step one two three, that's it! You're getting it. Relax, don't look at your feet, you got this! Now dip!” 

By the third song, they were twirling across the floor as if they were born dancing.

Shadow had had a few drinks. He would deny that and claim that he was perfectly sober, but the way he stumbled on the steps down from the banquet hall would say otherwise.

“How are you doing there, Shadow?” Vio asked.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. “Sarding salamanders!” he swore as he stubbed his toe against a step and nearly toppled down the rest of the staircase. 

“Of course, you are,” Vio chuckled as he followed him down to the next landing. Vio was still quite sober, a common practice when on enemy soil. That being said, Shadow did not resemble an enemy much as he steadied himself at the base of the stairs. For someone who had just flown a dragon flawlessly, he was as wobbly as a newborn foal. All the mead he drank before their flight of destruction must have caught up with him. They were almost to his room, and he'd be fine once he slept it off. Vio kept an eye on him while he babbled about their future as they made their way across the quiet temple towards Shadows private quarters. Shadow was in the middle of describing how he would remodel the temple into a palace when they reached his room. 

“Good night, Shadow,” Vio said as he began to walk past him. 

“Don't go!” Shadow said, reaching for the hero's arm. Unfortunately, he had misjudged the distance and would have tumbled down the next flight of stairs had Vio not turned to catch him by the shoulder. 

“I’m going,” Vio stated matter of a factly, releasing Shadow’s shoulder “You need to sleep off that mead.”

“I do not!” Shadow pouted. “And besides,” he said, staring at his boots “I want, I want you to stay with me.”

“Why?” Vio asked, amused by his tipsy companion's antics.

“This,” Shadow said. With no other warning, he shoved Vio into the wall, looking up at him through huge dilated pupils. “This,” he repeated, pressing in for a kiss. 

“Knock it off.” Vio pushed the prince off him, maybe a little harder than necessary. This was not the time to get attached; he had a job to do.

“You’re drunk, Shadow,” he said. Shadow stumbled backward, promptly losing his balance to fall on his royal ass. 

“So what if I’m drunk!” Shadow whined from the ground, “I want to kiss you!” 

“Go to bed,” Vio said as he turned to head to his own room.

“Wait,” Shadow said, grabbing the hero’s wrist as he strode by. “Are you blushing?” Vio stiffened. “You are!” Shadow cackled, “I made you blush.” He began to giggle hysterically. Suddenly Shadow found himself pinned between rough stone and soft lips. 

“Umph!” Shadow exclaimed clinging to Vio’s waist for support. Vio’s hands ghosted across Shadows sides sending waves of electricity down his spine. Shadows hands wandered across Vio’s back desperately pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. After a moment Vio complied pinning shadows hip to the wall with one hand while the other tangled itself in Shadows hair pulling his head back ever so slightly. 

Vio was lost in passion and waves of heat raced across his skin as he deepened the kiss. His heart almost stopped when his prince moaned softly under his touch. He wished he could elicit those soft tones and feel this heat forever… But they had to come up for air eventually. 

“Who’s blushing now?” Vio panted with a smirk as he released the prince. As he stepped back to break the embrace he noticed that Shadows ears had turned a fiery pink.

“What the! But you just?!” Shadow stammered pointing dazedly as Vio while slowly sliding down the wall as his legs gave out under him without his hero’s support. 

“It was the only way to shut you up,” Vio stated matter of factly, though later Shadow would swear that his ears were at least as pink as his own, “Come on, let's get you to bed.” Vio said as he extended his hand to help Shadow up. But Shadow’s legs staunchly refused to support his weight. 

“Seriously?” Vio sighed, but he crouched down and picked Shadow up bridal style after opening his bedroom door. Shadow buried his face in Vio’s shoulder, taking deep breaths, trying to steady himself while adrenaline rushed through his veins. How had he never noticed that Vio smelled faintly of lilacs? Shadow found himself sinking into his mattress much sooner than he would have liked. Vio set him down gently, but did not linger and turned to leave as soon as he was sure Shadow wouldn't topple off the bed.

“Wait,” Shadow cried, desperately reaching for his friend. This time, he caught Vio’s wrist as he turned to leave. “Stay with me?” Shadow mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Vio said stiffly as he disentangled his wrist from Shadow’s grip, “Goodnight, Shadow.” He left the room briskly, his lilac tunic rustling with the speed of his departure as he was silhouetted against the hall window. 

As the door shut with a definitive click, Shadow curled up into a disconsolate ball.  _ What had he done wrong? _ he thought to himself.

Vio collapsed against the wall next to the door breathing rapidly as his heart pounded,  _ What is wrong with me! He will kill me if he finds out I'm lying… He just burned a forest to the ground! I have to betray him! Why did I do that!? I can't have him! Don’t think about it,  _ he told himself,  _ I’ll figure it out later. Right now I need to gather information and break the mirror. _ Vio stood up, his balance shaky, and started down the stairs to where Shadow had shown him the dark mirror earlier. Shadow had dozed off and was dreaming about where that kiss could have gone when the shouting woke him. 


	2. Stolen Moments: Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate Ending for the previous chapter. 
> 
> Warning this is a sex scene, consensual, fluff, porn with plot, dorks being adorable, enjoy!

“Stay with me…” Shadow mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Vio said stiffly, disentangling his wrist from Shadow’s grip.“Goodnight Shadow.” He said rising to leave the room, but Shadow held on. 

“Why? Why can’t you stay with me?” Shadow sniffled, eyes tearing up “Was it something I did?” Shadow felt his hero shaking in his grasp as he tried to see Vio’s face. 

“No your fine, I’m Fine!” Vio muttered, but the shaking only increased. 

“Vio?” Shadow asked, tentatively pulling him back 

“No,” Vio said, “I can't, I have to go.” He tried to pull away from Shadow’s grip. 

“Why? What's wrong?” Shadow asked, baffled by Vios behavior.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. It is FINE,” Vio growled through gritted teeth.

_But what's the harm?_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind, _He’s going to hate you after tonight anyway, you may as well enjoy it while you can. What's the harm? What's the harm…._ Memories of the kiss swept back with force. _Why had he done that…_ _If I break the mirror tonight, what better alibi than being with the prince all night? I'm never gonna get a better chance... everyone is drunk… besides, if I make it back before someone sounds the alarm, he never needs to know._ His body slowly relaxed and he let Shadow begin to pull him onto the bed beside him. _And if I'm caught, then I'll never get another chance at this, anyway._ Then, he surrendered to Shadows pull and sat down on the bed. He sat next to Shadow, reaching over to cradle his face in one hand orienting himself around his prince as if he were the moon and Vio the stardust caught in his gravity. 

“I guess I can stay for a bit,” he said, stroking his prince’s face as his stomach fluttered against his touch. 

“Really?” Shadow squealed in surprise. His face tingled, delighted by this turn of events. Vio laughed. 

“Really, really.”He leaned in to kiss his prince.  _ Just give me one night, one night to love and cherish and adore you before it's all shattered to hell.  _

It was gentler than their kiss in the corridor, slower, less hurried. Shadow’s hands drifted over Vio’s back and settled on his hips to steady him as he deepened the kiss. Vio’s flesh tingled with the friction of shadows hands over his tunic and he reciprocated the kiss with all the passion of a boy in love who had just discovered that he only had a day left to live. One day till this dazzling dream shattered like the mirror below.

“Wow,” Shadow gasped after a few more moments, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. “If you wanted me this bad, you should have just said so.” Vio didn't reply,  kissing down Shadow’s jaw and neck while pushing him deeper into the bed. 

“Vio, a babe, slow down! We have all night, no need to rush.” He laid back on the bed, stroking Vio’s platinum hair as he continued to lavish his neck with attention. 

Vio slowed his ministrations to look up at Shadow. He inched up Shadow’s hips while keeping eye contact, searching in those crimson depths for any sign of discomfort. 

“Is this ok? Is this what you want?” All at once needing and dreading that answer more than anything. 

Shadow was baffled. Of course, this is what he wanted, hasn't he kissed him back? Hadn't he been dreaming about this since he first saw the imperial clad hero? Had he said or done anything to make Vio think he was uncomfortable? 

“Ya, this is great,” Shadow said, smiling and reaching up to caress Vio’s face. Vio leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “This is perfect.”

“Ok,” Vio said, “Tell me if I do anything wrong, ok?”

“Ok,” Shadow said, his chest tightening at the words. He cared for him, cared so much for this perfect, beautiful boy who worried over his comfort and feelings, it felt like his chest could no longer contain his heart, that it was trying to escape, to be closer to his hero.

Vio leaned forward, caressing Shadow’s side as he kissed his prince. Electricity shot through them as their lips touched again.  

“OUCH!” Vio jumped back touching his upper lip.

they stared at each other for a moment. 

“Well, that's new,” Shadow said in shock and they both burst out laughing. 

“Want to see if we can get that to work again?” Vio said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“ Of course,” Shadow preened, posing against the pillows “Get over here, lightning boy.” he teased beckoning his champion with one hand. Vio didn't hesitate leaping across the bed to tackle him to the mattress again. When their lips connected there was electricity of an entirely different, and more pleasant kind…

Vio couldn't get close enough to Shadow. 

“Can I take your shirt off?” he asked between heated kisses. They rolled around the huge bed, gentle and inquisitive touches becoming more needy and possessive with each passing second. 

“Yes!” Shadow said, all at once annoyed and pleased that this silly hero was asking his permission for such a thing. Vio slid his hands up the back of shadows tunic a lifted it off over his head. He immediately following suit by taking off his own. 

“Goddesses, you're hot,” He breathed, gently caressing his prince’s bare chest.

“Well, I should think so. I am a demon after all,” Shadow smirked.

“Better watch that mouth of yours, otherwise I'll have to shut you up,” Vio said, leaning in for another kiss. 

“You'll have to catch me first!” Shadow said, rolling off the bed and sprinting to the other end of the room. 

“Get back here!” Vio yelped in surprise.

“Nope! You have to catch me first!” Shadow said, sauntering around the room like a prized peacock. 

“Is that a challenge?” Vio inquired, swinging his legs nonchalantly off the bed. 

“Yep!” Shadow chirped, “But don’t think it will be so easy…”

Suddenly, Shadow’s face was pressed against a rough stone wall.

“Oh, come on!” He whined “No fair! I wasn't paying attention!” 

“Well, that’s your own damn fault then, isn't it?” Vio murmured in his ear as he began kissing down the back of Shadow’s neck

“Well then! Turn me around so you can shut me up like you promised,” Shadow purred into the wall shifting his hips to turn around to face his hero. But Vio’s body pressed up against his back more firmly pinning him to the wall.

“Nope, I caught you, so it's my call,” Vio teased as he gently bit Shadow neck. 

“Ahhh” Shadow moaned as he shivered in ecstasy.  He froze as Vio’s hand ghosted from his hip across his stomach and slid his into his trousers to begin gently stroking his hilt. Shadow gasped a tried to push off the wall in surprise only to run into Vio’s chest. Elbowing him in the stomach on accident. Vio collapsed on the floor breathless and  Shadow fell on top of him which did not exactly help the winded hero. 

“Are you ok, Vi?” Shadow exclaimed, turning around to look over his incapacitated hero in concern. 

“I’m fine,” Vio gasped “Sorry Shade, I didn't mean to startle you.” He took gasps of air into his shocked lungs. “Wow you really took my breath away” he wheezed. 

Shadow cuffed him playfully on the shoulder “Your damn right I did!” Vio gently touched his face a question still haunting his amethyst eyes as he stroked shadows face “I’m ok I promise.” Shadow breathed “It was nice, I just didn't expect it to feel like that...” 

“Oh, ok,” Vio exhaled, relaxing onto the stone floor. After a few minutes of contented snuggling on the cool stone, Vio shifted under Shadows weight. “Want me to keep going?” Vio asked as he slowly stroked Shadow’s back. Shadow nuzzled closer and purred in his ear.

“Yes, please.”

“I like the sound of that,” Vio said, his voice as sultry as velvet. He slowly sat up so that Shadow was nestled in his lap. Once they were comfortably situated, he reached around Shadow’s front to find his trouser laces. However, trying to untie laces that one cannot see proved to be a challenge. After a few seconds of fumbling around, Shadow huffed. 

“Oh for Din’s sake! Let me do it,” Vio relinquished his hold on the laces and leaned back to give Shadow space. Shadow reached down to his trousers and deftly untied the knotted laces in a few seconds. 

“There,” he said, leaning back against Vio’s chest in triumph. “Now what did you have in mind?” In answer, Vio slid his hands down Shadow’s bare shoulders to his hips and slowly began pushing his pants down. The hero slid his hand slowly down his prince's stomach and gently took hold of his hilt. Shadow moaned, stretching like a cat and pressing even closer to his chest as his hero stroked his side with one hand while kissing his neck and shoulders as he began stroking his sword. Shadow felt like his veins had transformed to magma building up force for a eruption...

“Vi!” He panted, “Slow down… it's too much….Ahhh...” He keened, shifting in his hero's lap. 

“Ok,” Vio said immediately stopping his ministrations, “Want to move back to the bed?” He asked as he nuzzled Shadow’s neck. 

“Ya, the floor was getting uncomfortable anyway,” Shadow said as he stood up slowly with some wincing due to his sword’s partial unsheathing. He turned and reached down to help Vio up, who was having a very similar issue as he turned to walk to the bed. The rustling and quiet swearing he heard behind him told Shadow that Vio was fighting his own trouser laces. Then his hero was back, an arm around his shoulders as they climbed into bed. They snuggled for a while. Vio traced his name over Shadow’s every curve before tentatively asking.

“Want to keep going?” as he gently stroked shadows face 

“Of course, you beautiful bastard! I just needed a sec to get used to it!” Shadow said, playfully hitting Vio’s shoulder with a cushion. Vio following the momentum of the hit rolled off of him to sprawl on the bed with his eyes closed. “What are you doing?” Shadow asked as he rose up on an elbow to look at his hero. 

“Shhhh…” Vio said keeping his eyes closed “I'm mortally wounded, have some respect for the dead”

It was at this moment that Shadow lost it. He crumpled into a shaking pile of snorting laughter. He could feel Vio laughing next to him. Once he was moderately recovered Vio resumed playing dead with only the occasional chuckle. Shadow began monologuing in lilting tones.  

“Here lies my champion, felled by the dreaded pillow of the darklands.” Shadow sprawled on his back across Vio’s prone form “He fought well and valiantly,” he continued watching Vio’s face for signs of movement as he said, “but he underestimated the dangers of feather cushions!”  Vio’s lips twitched as they struggled to contain a smile “and was felled in his prime by sheer stupidity.” Vio could keep a straight face no longer, and they both collapsed into fits of giggles. Slowly the giggles turned to more soft kisses, and roving hands sought the comfort of warm skin. The mood shifted from playful to passionate as strokes turned possessive and kisses deepened. They were both panting when Vio seated Shadow in his lap to begin slowly coaxing his prince's sword from its sheath again. But now there was a new sensation teasing the prince's entrance. 

“How’s that?” Vio panted.

“Ungggggg” Shadow moaned as his back arched, Vio slowed down. 

“Was that a yes?”

“Fucking Faore! Yes, Vi! That was a yes,” Shadow swore as he moved to all fours to give Vio better access to his entrance

“Ok baby,” Vio said, speeding up his pace while slowly exploring his prince's palace, all the while planting kisses down Shadow’s spine. They had settled into a rhythm as Vio thrust in and stroked his length in one fluid motion when Shadow felt lightning ignite all of his nerves. He fell to his forearms “Shade!” Shouted Vio, panicking. “Are you ok?!” he said, pulling his prince into his arms and cradling his limp form. 

“Wow...” Shadow murmured. 

“What!?” Vio said panicked, “What's wrong, Shade? Are you ok?!”

“I’m amazing!” Shadow slurred, “You're amazing! That was amazing!” he said, pulling Vio’s lips down to meet his own. Vio laughed in relief and hugged his prince to his chest, tears falling down onto Shadow’s head, but the mighty prince of darkness was a little too happy and dazed to notice. They fell asleep holding each other and neither had ever slept so well, or so fitfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
